fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire1/I Don't Even Know
A young man on the verge of manhood stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the second of October, is this young man's birthday. Though it was nineteen years ago he was given life, it is only today that he will be given a name! What will this young man's name be? > Enter Name: MEATBALL MONSTER TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS. > Try Again: EMU HOJO > Emu: Examine room Your name is EMU HOJO. As was previously mentioned, it is your BIRTHDAY. It is also the eleventh anniversary of the day you officially RECOVERED FROM A HORRIBLE CAR ACCIDENT, but you really DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT. You have a variety of interests. Ever since the aforementioned HORRIBLE CAR ACCIDENT, you aspire to be a doctor. You're thinking PEDIATRICIAN. You were always good with kids. You're also RIDICULOUSLY GOOD AT VIDEO GAMES. No matter the difficulty, genre, or quality, you will complete any game ONE HUNDRED PERCENT. If being a doctor doesn't work out, pro gamer sounds nice. NOT VERY IMPRESSIVE ON A RESUME, THOUGH. What will you do? > Emu: Grab some arms from a chest You go over to your large collection of video games and pull out Arms. An indie game made by a rising company called Nintendo. Nice motion controls, fun online multiplayer, and the free DLC is a breath of fresh air. You just wished they fleshed out the story more. The world they created is very interesting. But hey, who knows! With luck, Nintendo might rise to the ranks of some of the heavyweights like Genm Co. > Emu: Examine rest of collection You put Arms back and look at all your video games. Although you have made it your personal mission to be multi-console to have all the games you possibly can, your personal favorite game developer has to be Genm Co. God, you love Genm Co. Brilliant, simple, and often come up with ideas no one ever sees coming. It's great! Among your collection of Genm Co. titles are classics such as Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, DoReMiFa Beat, Jet Combat, Giri Giri Chambara, Drago Knight Hunter Z...and also some flops, such as Taddle Legacy, Knock-Out Fighter 2...Genm Co. isn't perfect, unfortunately. > Emu: Go pester your friends Pester? What are you talking about? You don't even know what that means! After a few moments of consideration, however, you decide to go chat to your friends through the Rabbit Hatch - a popular chat client that you and your friends use. Besides, you need a way to pass the time. You head over to your computer and open up the Rabbit Hatch. Looks like one of your friends is on! Perfect! gamerPediatrician hopped over to noirHardboiled! gamerPediatrician: Hey! noirHardboiled: sup gamerPediatrician: Have you gotten DCDE yet? noirHardboiled: looks like it's getting delievered right now thanks for pre-ordering that for all of us BTW gamerPediatrician: No problem! DCDE just looked amazing, and I figured... noirHardboiled: yeah DCDE is an ambitious venture for sure a genm co. game that is it's own console you just need a computer to help set it up, but otherwise its it's own thing which is good for me because I'm more of a vydio inc. guy myself gamerPediatrician: Wait, are you serious? noirHardboiled: i blame genm co. for not taking initiative and making a detective game shitsumon-sha detective is just everything i need to improve my detective skills gamerPediatrician: Well, I'm a multi-console guy myself, so I'm not judging... noirHardboiled: dude i don't even need to pull an investigation to know that's bullshit you are a hard-boiled genm co. fan just like I'm a hard-boiled detective gamerPediatrician: Well, honestly, you're more... noirHardboiled: the joke is a dead horse by now don't kick it further gamerPediatrician: ...HALF-boiled! noirHardboiled: goddamnit gamerPediatrician: Ha ha ha ha ha! I swear, if you want us to stop bringing that up, you need to stop reacting to it. noirHardboiled: it's an insult to my dignity gamerPediatrician: You mean the typewriter isn't? noirHardboiled: no the typewriter is awesome hang on one second my doorbells ringing noirHardboiled hopped away from gamerPediatrician! Category:Blog posts